Dear Bulma...
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Its been five years since Bulma's death, and Vegeta is finally coming to terms with it.THIS IS AN AU! I hope i can get some tears out of some of you! R&R and enjoy
1. Default Chapter

a shadowed figure slowly approached a grave in the midst of others. Rain streaked down his face as well as a tear or two. His shaking hands held a scraggled piece of paper, put in a ziplock bag to prevent the fragile ink from running. The man settled in front of the five year old grave, laid the bag on it, and put a stone over over. He stood up, and walked away.  
Dear Bulma  
I can hardly believe its been five years since your death. Five years since that damn motherfucker ran you off the road. You are probably bloody angry with for never coming until now. I know Kakarott, baldy, the namek, and the asshole have paid their repects, but I have not. Your funeral was probably the worst thing that i've ever had to do. With a 12 year old boy unable to stop crying, and a 2 year old girl tugging continuously at your pant leg, saying "Wheres kassan? wheres kassan?" and your son yells "Kassan's dead!" and storms out. Your daughter immediatly bursts into tears, and clings to your leg, hoping for comfort. but the only thing you can do is hold back your tears and your curses and stare.  
That first night without you was beyond all cruel punishment. Knowing you were gone for good. Knowing that you were never coming back. Knowing I was alone. I think my heart stopped beating that night, and it hasnt been beating ever since. I am dead inside Bulma. My physical body keeps moving, but my mental body died when you did. God I miss you. I miss your eyes, and your hair, and the way you'd say "SHUT UP veggie Guts!" when you were mad at me, and "I love you veggie-chan" when you loved me. I always loved you. I dont know what would have become of me had I never found you. I would have gone on destroying things then eventually killing myself.   
I remember the first time I met you. At first site I thought you were gorgeous. Beautiful. And you were. You were until the day you left me. As much as you annoyed me, I always loved you. I still do love you. I will never love anyone the way I did you. I Don't think I ever said the words "I love you" straight. I twisted them around, or showed my love physically. Not that theres anything wrong with physical love. But i'm telling you now straight up. I love you. I know its about 5 years too late, maybe a lifetime late is more accurate, but now i've said it. Ok. I am going to take a break from this and try to get some sense of life back before I move on to the most dreaded section of this letter. Memories.  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
Ok, I think i'm ready now. Sorry that took so long to work up the guts to write this. I am just going to start from the beginning and work my way to the end.  
I Met you almost 20 years ago. You were 18, I was 19. We were both just kids. You had a sassy way about you, while I was a cold-hearted killer. Your beauty was what stopped me from ending your life. I instructed nappa and all my men not to harm you. Frieza was killed, and you were nice enough to let me stay in your house. By that little gesture of hospitality, our life together truly started. At first, you just couldnt do anything, not even be in the same room together, we hated each other so much. But little by little, we grew closer and closer.  
I remember that day so well. you were in the hallway, putting towels in the linen closet, mumbling to yourself. I walked by and glanced at you awkwardly.  
"um...onna, I could have sworn the towels went in the other closet" I said, pointing. You glared at me, then dropped it.  
"I have just been having a really bad day today" you muttered, hanging your head. I was feeling particularly cocky that day, so I smirked and tilted your chin up. You looked at me with tired eyes.  
"nani vegeta" you whispered.  
I just pushed you gently against the wall and pinned your wrists on either sie of you with my arms.  
"na-" you start, but I dont give you time to finish. I brush my lips across your neck and you shut up right away. I then kiss your lips, soft at first, then more passionatly. You kiss me back with the same passion. The passion that had been building for nearly 2 years and all let out that night. That night, trunks was concieved.  
  
  
I thanked Kami every day and night for you. Nothing has been the same since that fateful day. I gotta hand it to you, you tamed the most rambuntious man in the universe. I never got a chance to tell you how much i adored and cherished you. You were a goddess to me, my shine of life. I breathed you in, took in your essence, and it gave me the strength to live. I miss you so much. I know that you wouldnt want me to be sad, but come on woman, you can't believe that i can just live my life normally anymore. It is so hard raising the kids by myself. Bra is seven now, and is just now starting to really ask questions about you. She doesnt really remember you very much. She asks questions like "What did kassan look like?" or "who would do something like that to her?" and "Did you cry?" These questions are so hard for me to answer. Trunks isnt the same kid he was before you died. he's 17, and extremely shy. He misses you as much as i do, maybe even a little more. You were basically his parent. I was more of the grouchy guy who lived with you. i never took proper care of the boy, and its come back to haunt me now. And Bra...Bulma i cannot take care of a girl! Especially when she becomes a teenager...i'm going to have to by her bras and feminen napkin thingys, and all that girl stuff. That is for the mother to do. The mother is supposed to get joy out of buying her daughter "grown up" stuff. The mother is supposed to cry happily and hug her daughter when her daughter becomes a woman. But what does the father do? what can the father do? We cant have "the talk" with our kids, that is the mothers job. We cant talk about things like   
that. The only thing i know about Trunks is that he doesnt like carrots, and the only thing i know about Bra is that she is constantly primping in the mirror. That also reminds me of you. She is identical to you. Beautiful blue hair, blue eyes, an evil smirk that comes in close contest with yours and mine. whenever i look at her, i see you shining through........................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
Dammit woman, i need you!!  
  
  
  
  
End of Part 1. R and R 


	2. The Hurt

Chapter 2: The Hurt

God this hurts.  It hurts so terribly bad.  Woman, I have never felt a pain like this. Never.  I would die a million times just for you to take one more breath.  I can't believe how the pain has overtaken me.  I can't even begin to explain the feelings I have kept inside all this time. I want to scream, cry, curse, and blow things up nearly every day.  The tiniest things remind me of you.  The children, Kakarotto, your perfume....this planet in general. I would do anything for you,  I hope you know.  No matter how I acted or what I said, you were always on my top priority list.  Sometimes I didn't pay attention to you, and sometimes I was an ass. Well, most of the time I was an ass.  I dont know why, I loved you so much. I guess I was just born to express my feelings that way.  But I dont know what I can do now, you're gone.  Dammit, I am crying again.  I don't know how you do it woman. Causing the most arrogent egotistic creature in the universe to bawl like a baby.  I can't hardly write this, my hand is shaking, but I can't seem to shut up.  now that I've started I want to tell you so much. There is so much I could have told you while we were together.  I could have told you of my past, and you could have told me yours. You were patient to listen to me, but I was never patient to listen to you.  i....i never even got to say goodb...

10 minutes later

I couldn't finish. my tears were causing the ink to run.  Although what does it matter, you'll never read this anyway.

          Do you really want to hear what it feels like?  I need to explain it to let some of the pressure go. I will tell you, my woman.  It feels like someone has reached into my chest and is pushing my ribs into my heart, crushing it and twisting in unnaturally.  It feels like I ate trash for dinner and cannot digest it.  My head feels so full like its going to explode.  My eyes are red and bloodshot from crying so badly so often.  My whole body feels tingly all the time, like I can't fully wake up from this living nightmare of you being gone. Gone.  that word is so terrible, it haunts around your head like a huge hammer, pounding it in as far as it will go. Gone.

~...I don't know why they say grown men don't cry....~

-Tim McGraw


	3. The Mistakes

Chapter three: Mistakes

          I can't even begin to count the bad things I did to you, Bulma.  I cursed you, insulted you, I even once physically abused you while you were pregnent with Trunks.  That is one reason I took off for a while.  I am so sorry that I deserted you like that when you needed me so badly, but I couldnt stay.  I was afraid of hurting you again. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if something had happened to you due to me.  But the worst pain of your life wasnt even caused by me, it was caused by some drunk stranger who had no idea what kind of life you led, what he was taking away from you.  He took you away from all of us, from ME. he took YOU away from ME.  And some years, months, weeks,days, hours, even minutes  before I thought no one would ever be able to do that.  No one could ever take you away from me, or me away from you. But it turns out that not all wishes do come true.

          First of all, I should have been a better father.  I mean, I really do try to be a good father to trunks now, but its almost to late to make up for the 12 years I lost.  I'm so regretful of that.  I missed out on so many years of his life, the years that were the most important.  I missed out on him growing up.  I didn't see him as a person, I saw him as an attachment of me, one that must be perfected. I spent so much time hating him for not being good enough that I never got to see that he really was good enough.  I feel horrible about that, and I know that Trunks really doesnt like me for that.  And Bra.  That is another thing I feel terribly about. I spoil Bra so much, and yet I don't give the boy any attention at all, and I just cannot help it!  Bra reminds me so much you that I want to give her the world, and Trunks--trunks just angers me so...i don't know why, woman, its just the way it is!  I don't know if its the fact that he was born out of bondage, or that he took time away from you and me, or that he had so much more power than me at a young age then I did when he was his age, or what. But there is something about Bra that makes me give her all the attention. I know that Trunks hates that, and feels jealous, but I just don't  know what to do anymore woman I am lost! you've got to help me...give me a sign or something...the boy needs attention that I just can't seem to give to him.  Its true, I love them both. And I know that parents should love their children equally, and its really hard for me to say this, but I think I love Bra more because she reminds me of you.  And I love you the most, and I am not ashamed to say that.  I know Bra and Trunks loved and still do love you more than me and I am not complaining because its only the sensible way to go about it. Why should they love a cranky arrogent guy when they had a beautiful sweet caring mother to guide them through life?  Well what happens when that beautiful sweet caring mother is taken away? Then what? they are left with the cranky father they really want nothing to do with!  Bra is becomming more fond of me because she is starting to forget you. That saddens me greatly. I can't imagine ever forgetting you.  trunks says that if I really want Bra to remember you, I should talk about you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to do that?  I just get started and I either can't say anything because my throat has a huge lump in it, or I get started and I can't shut up. Like this letter, I just can't seem to shut up. I want to share all this with you.  I need to get it out on writing anyway.  

          Another mistake I made was not showing you enough love.  I never loved you the way I should have. I never really showed my love, just my lust. I know after awhile you got used to it, but everytime I would screw up something, ruin a moment, I cursed myself many times. Remember that time you bought that one sparkly dress and I told you it was hideous?  You got so angry with me, but what I really meant was that how could someone as beautiful as you settle for a dress like that? I wanted to give you everything, even though there wasnt much we couldnt have, due to you having such a great position at CC.  But I wanted to give you more than just the material things. I wanted to give you my breath, my soul, my everything. You are my everything.  Nothing in this world mattered but you until the day you died. I can't say you still are everything in a technological way, that is impossible because I would be living my life for a dead woman, but in another way, you are, because the only reason I havent bit the bullet yet is because I know you would want me to be strong.  Heh. Funny how we realize how much we've screwed up after its too late.

~...and the good news is i'm better for the time we spent together, and the bad news is your gone...~

-Lonestar ( or Dimond Rio, I dont remember!)

::wails:: I have really got to stop crying while typing....it might screw up my keyboard to get salty tears in here...my mom knocked on my door a few minutes ago and was like "Why are you crying, Wash'?" and im like   
"im writing a sad story!! waaaahh!!!"  She thinks I get too into my fics.  Anyway, I hope this made you sad and makes you realize you should tell everyone you love that you love them!

STAY TUNED!


	4. The Son

    Chapter four: 

Dear Ka-san,

          Hi mom. its me, Trunks.  tou-san said that I should write something to you.  Well, here I am.  How do I start?  I'm turning 18 in three weeks, and you arent here to celebrate with me.  in fact, you havent been here to celebrate anything with me for 5 years. Crappy way to start huh mom?  I know you would want me to tell you how good my life is right now, but to tell you the truth, its really really lonely without you.  I have a girlfriend now, her name is Washu.  She's really great, and she has an attitude like yours.  Dad probably told you in his letter that I don't really have any friends, but that is almost untrue.  I have Goten and Uubu and Marron.  Little Panny tags along with us once and while too.  Bra hangs with Panny most of the time, and Marron stays with us.  

          Ok mom, I am gonna cut the shit. I miss you so unbelievably much.  I wish you were here with us. I wish you could see Bra. She looks more and more like you everyday.  I don't know what dad has told you, he won't let me read his parts to this letter, but I know he misses you as much as I do.  I hear him pacing his room from time to time in the middle of the night.  I still wake up in the night, after a nightmare about you dying over and over again, and i've never cried so much in my life then these past 5 years.  A big part of my life fell away when you died.  That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and nothing has or ever will come close.  My mind draws a blank when I try to say things to you.  All I wanna do is curse and cry, but I know that would just upset you.  Mom, I am going to scream and rant for a few lines because if I don't get it out I will go crazy

          I MISS YOU SO MUCH FUCK THAT BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU DAMN SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK GOD WHY WHY WHY WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?? WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOM AWAY FROM ME??? BRING HER BACK BRING HER BACK I WANT MY KA-SAN BACK!! WHY? I DON'T DESERVE IT! DAD DOESNT DESERVE IT! BRA DOESNT DESERVE IT AND MY MOM SURE AS HELL DIDNT DESERVE IT WE WERE PERFECT! WE WERE STRONG AND SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE I WANT TO DIE!

          ok.  mom, I am really really sorry about that.  But I've kept that in for so long. I needed to express that. god I just want to SCREAM!! I miss you.....i miss you.....i don't know why I even bother....this is so pointless....i want to die and be with you...i just want to die....can't god grant me that one wish? all I wanna do is DIE! JUST KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! I know dad is here, and bra, and my friends, but I am really alone. life is empty without you Mama... I just want to die.....

~Driving 'round, thought I saw you pass me

My rearview mirror's playing tricks on me

'Cause you fade away

Maybe I'm just hallucinating

'Cause my loneliness got the best of me

And my heart's so weak~

-Case

Ok, that chapter really hurt me to write. I tried to meditate myself into what it would be like if I lost my mom, and I couldn't do it.  There was nothing I could say.  I tried to just close my eyes and let it out, and trunks' outburst is probably what I would have done. I would have just kept screaming and saying that I would want to die, because if I lost my mom, all I would want to do is die.  I hope for anyone who has lost a parent that I did ok with this, because it's never happened to me before.  But I dont think trunks would be ok if Bulma died; I think he probably would have killed himself. Especially future trunks, since he lost Gohan too.  Sniff.  Ok, I'm ok. In the next chapter, Bra will write a letter to Bulma.

Stay tuned


	5. The Daughter

Chapter five: Bra

          Dear Mama,

          I miss you a lot mama....but i really can't remember you very well.  Trunks tries to tell me about you, since i dont think daddy can.  But i can't remember.  I'm sorry that i cant mama, i really want to.  Trunks tells me that you were the most wonderful person on the planet, and i believe him.  I see how mean daddy can be sometimes, and you would have to be so wonderful to make him love you.  I ask him about you, but he really doesnt say anything.  I don't think he likes to talk about you very much.  I think he misses you a lot, just like Trunksie.  I'm really sorry....but i really don't remember what it was like to have a mama...i think i miss having a mom more than i miss you because i can't remember you! I wish i could....Daddy has a picture of you in his room next to his bed, and whenever hes outside i look at it and try to remember. I really try mama i really do, but i can't.  Im really sorry....i bet you were the best mama in the whole universe.

I love you,

          Bra

~Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend, my friend.... ~

-Spice Girls


	6. The memories: I

Chapter six: Memories

Ok woman, now that you have heard your children, its my turn again. now I am just going to talk for awhile, maybe reflect on some things.  First, I want to reflect on our wedding.  That was the best, most screwed up day of my life.  you looked so beautiful.....so beautiful....

***FLASHBACK***

          "Mom, I can't believe this is happening!" Bulma squealed happily, smoothing her hair and dress.

          "Oh honey its taken so long for you two to find your way to each other, its great its finally going to happen!" Mrs. briefs squealed in reply, fixing Bulma's veil over her face.

          "Will he like me mom?" Bulma asked quietly, looking over herself in the mirror carefully.

          "Honey, he is going to love you" Mrs. briefs gushed.  Bulma blinked and looked at the engagement ring on her finger.

          "I hope so mom, I really hope so"

          "Dammit! what is taking that woman so very very long?" Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms.  He had been standing at the alter for about 5 minutes now, awaiting his woman.

          "Shut up vegeta" Yamucha,tien, Krillin, and Piccolo shot at him.  The priest gave them a look, and all 5 of them shut up quickly.  Then the organ started.  ChiChi, Launch, Juuhachi, and Bulma's friend Karika came walking down the aisle.  Their dresses were silver tubetopped, flowing down to the floor. Each matron carried a single pink rose.  Then little trunks, little goten, and little marron waddled down the aisle together, Trunks and Goten as ring bearer, and Marron as flower girl.  marron threw pink rose petals, mainly in the direction of Trunks and Goten,  as Trunks held politely to her hand as they made their way down. Goten sniggered at his friend, whom was forced to hang tightly to marron.  Vegeta gave his son a look of approval as he went to stand behind Piccolo, followed by Goten.  Marron saw her mother and scurried over to her.  Juuhachi bent over and picked up her little girl, immediately getting a ball of rose petals thrown in her face.

          Vegeta looked apprehensivly towards the back of the sanctuary.  Then,all of a sudden, there she was.

          "D-d-d-b-b-b-mmmm.." Vegeta mumbled incoherently.  All five men stared at the blue haired beauty coming towards them on her father's arm.  Bulma's dress was pearl white, modest but gorgeous.  It had short baby sleeves with a line of pearls at each end. it had a straight neck, showing almost no cleavage, but Vegeta already knew what was held under there.  It was tight around the waist, and flowed to the ground in a 3 foot train.  Bulma had very light makeup on, showing her natural beauty.  her hair was dolled up in curls and pearls, her silk vail trailing down to her bottom, the front lacing over her face.  When she and her father reached the alter, her father patted her hand and left her side to sit with her mother.  Bulma bit her lip and took the two steps up the alter, finally meeting face to face with Vegeta.  Bulma couldn't see Vegeta's face very well due to the lacy veil in front of her face, but Vegeta soon solved that issue.  He lifted her veil, and his breath was taken away.  Bulma looked apprehensively at him, waiting for his reaction to her.  Vegeta just stared, unable to form words.

          "ughoma...." he whispered, taking her hands in his.

          "What?" Bulma whispered back.  Vegeta shrugged and nodded to the priest, letting him know that they were ready.

          "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bulma Kumiko and Vegeta...vegeta" the priest began, and the ceremony continued.

          'Now, you have chosen to say your own vows. you may state them" the priest said.  Bulma looked at Vegeta, nodding him on.

          "....Bulma, you...you mean very much to me.   I, I am very blessed to have you and our son apart of my life.  I cannot guarantee i'll always be Mr. nice guy, or that I will never hurt your feelings again. But I can guarantee I'll be there whenever you need me, and when I make you cry, I will fall all over myself to make it better again.  That is my vow to you." Vegeta finished, smiling slightly at her.  Bulma's eyes filled with tears, and the most sincere vow the proud prince was capable of making.

          "Vegeta....you are everything to me.  You and trunks, you give me the will to live one more day.  If it wasn't for you, I don't know where my life would be right now. I wouldn't have our son, I wouldn't have a relationship, and most of all, I wouldn't be standing here at this alter with you right now.  And, I must thank you so much for giving yourself to me on this day. I know it wasn't a simple task, but I want to thank you for opening your heart to me.  I love you so much. Thank you"

Vegeta mouthed "love you to" before he turned back to the priest.

          "The rings?" the priest requested.  Trunks quietly walked up to his mother and held the ring up.  Bulma bent down, kissed his forhead, and took the ring from him.

          "So does this mean you and daddy won't try and kill each other no more?" Trunks said rather loudly.  The church sniggered.  Bulma smiled.

          "We'll see baby" she laughed, and stood back up.

          "Here you go mr veggie" Goten said, jumping up and down with the ring grasped in his hand.

          "Hold still kid!" Vegeta said harshly.  Goten immedieatly stopped dead in his tracks.  Vegeta pried the ring out of his fist.

          "Arigatou" Vegeta said curtly, and Yamucha took Goten's hand and pulled him away.

          "Now, Bulma, repeat after me" the priest instructed.  "I Bulma"

          "I Bulma"

          "Take you Vegeta"

          "Take you vegeta"

          "To be my husband"

          "To be my husband"

          "To have and to hold"

          "To have and to hold"

          "as long as I live"

          "as long as I live"

          "I Vegeta"

          "I Vegeta NO OUJI"

          "...take you bulma"

          "Take you woman"

          "...to be my wife"

          "to be my...wife"

          "To have and to hold"

          "To have and to hold"

          "As long as I live"

          "As...long..as I live"

"Bulma, do you take Vegeta to be your wedded husband?"  Bulma slipped the ring on Vegeta's finger.

          "I do" . she spoke with little hesitation, quietly but boldly.  Vegeta was a different story.

          "Vegeta, do you take bulma to be your wedded wife?"  Vegeta shakily put the ring on Bulma's finger.

          "i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o" he stuttered, turning red.  Bulma giggled and looked lovingly at him.  vegeta just blushed harder.

          "I now pronouce you husband a wife, you may kiss your bride"

vegeta sighed heavily and grabbed Bulma, kissing her lightly.  Bulma was the one that threw her arms around him, drawing him deeper into the kiss.  Vegeta was surprised, but wrapped his arms tightly around her, not planning on letting go.  They kissed for a few more seconds before they realized the church was completely silent.  They slowly glanced out at the people, who were all staring wide eyed and not without a big ol' sweat drop over all their heads.  Finally Goten broke the silence.

          "EEEEW! TRUNKS YOUR MOM AND DAD ARE KISSING!!!!EEEEW!"

and everyone erupted in applause for the long awaited couple.

**END FLASHBACK**

......I love you Bulma.

~~~And with this ring our lives will start

swearing that we'll never part

I offer what you cannot buy

devoted love until we die~~~

Celine Dion

Check for updates! Review!


	7. The memories: II

Chapter seven: Memories II

Bra was born at 3:30 pm. You went into labor at 7:30 pm the day before.  That was a very interesting experience with you, Bulma.

**FLASH BACK**

            Bulma rolled over on her side, whimpering slightly as she buried her head into Vegeta's thigh.  Vegeta stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her. They sat on the couch, Bulma laying on his lap, holding her bulging stomach.

            "When do you want to go woman" Vegeta asked, taking her hand.

            "Soon" Bulma mumbled, closing her eyes in her pain. She had learned from her previous pregnancy that saiyan births were much more painful then a regular human, and the pain started much earlier then the actual labor and contractions.  Suddenly, Bulma sat up, hand clutching her stomach.

            "Now now now now!!!" she gasped, staggering to her feet.  Vegeta jumped up and took her in his arms.

            "Trunks!" he barked, "Go over to Gotens! Now!" 

            "K" trunks said, and ran off.  Vegeta pulled the afghan over Bulma's shaking shoulders, and took off towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~`

"Good good that's good! Push! Once more!"

            "you said once more ten times ago!! Aaauugnnnn…" Bulma trailed off, groaning intensly.  Vegeta held her pale hand tightly, kissing her forhead gently.

            "Come on bulma, you can do it"

            "I know I can…..i KNOW I CAN!! SHUT UP!!" she screamed.  The nurse who was standing by looked wearily at Vegeta, but vegeta paid no mind.

            "Come on sweetheart…" he whispered. He knew this was the only time he could get away with calling his wife pet names without her getting on his back about it.

            "Almost there!!" the doctor called. "Once more!"

            "mmmmmmmAAAAAAAH!" Bulma gasped, pushing as hard as she could.  Finally, a weight of pressure was taken off her as she heard the crying. She side heavily and laid her head back, closing her eyes.

            "Congratulations, mr and mrs vegeta, you have a girl" the doctor said.  Two nurses busily cut the cord and wrapped the baby girl up in blankets, then gave the baby to Vegeta.  Bulma looked tiredly up at her husband, who was staring intently at the little baby.  Vegeta looked at his little girl. She was scowling at him.

            "Bulma, I love this little girl" Vegeta said, kissing the baby's soft forhead.

            "Sir, your child seems to have a tail…?" the nurse reported.

            "yeah? SO!?" Vegeta shouted.  The nurse sweat dropped and scurried away.

            "Let me hold my baby" Bulma ordered.  Vegeta gave the bundle of joy to his wife, who looked at her child.

            "I want to call her Bra"

            "bra? BRA? Aren't those what you wear to hold your….uh…well you know!! Aren't they???"  Vegeta protested.

            "Yeah? SO!?" Bulma shouted.  The nurse(now at the other side of the room) raised an eyebrow and thought *Like husband like wife*

            "Aw…Vegeta, look at her little tail!" Bulma gushed, stroking it lightly.  Vegeta leaned over slightly to see.

            "Its…blue. Woman, my daughter has a blue tail!"

            "Whats wrong with that?"

            "Well its just not normal!"

            "Are you saying that all saiyans have to have an ugly brown tail?"

            "HEY! My tail was PRETTY!"

            "Yeah yeah about as pretty as my ass while im pregnant"

            "Ewww!"

            "VEGETA!"

***************END FLASHBACK******************

that was something I will never forget.  I would give anything to see you again.  See you hold Bra, kiss her, love her.  And by the way, your ass was always beautiful.

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

-Coldplay

Ok guys. I know  the last line was funny, but I tried to also make it sad in a way. I know that those of you who are really sappy will get it, and when I read over this, I think that line is very sad.

Tell me what you think. Review. Please leave email or sign in so I can thank you properly. I'm open to ideas comments suggestions even flames but if you DARE flame me on this, I will just have to get violent with you.  Stay tuned….


	8. The memories: III

Chapter eight: Memories III

            I remember this one time there was a storm, it was probably the first storm Bra might remember. That was a good time with you, love...

***FLASHBACK***

            *CRACKLE!* Bulma glanced up from her work papers and looked out the window.

            "Hmm, Vegeta, It looks like its going to storm" she commented, turning to her husband who was watching WWF smackdown.

            "yeah whats your point?" he asked, throwing random items at Booker T. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned the TV off with the remote which she held sacred.

            "Hey! what did you do that for? I was trying to watch something!!" Vegeta yelled, jumping up to challenge her.

            "Vegeta, why do you watch those silly weaklings fight fake when you can fight the real stuff?" Bulma asked, knowing this would send him on a real ego trip.  Vegeta stuck out his chest and smirked.

            "You're right, I do fight the real stuff" he bragged.  Bulma tried not to bust up laughing as she left the room to check on her 1 1/2 year old daughter.  Lightning flashed as she reached Trunks' room.  She peaked her head in the door to see Bra sticking random barents and pony tail holders in Trunks' overgrown hair.  Bulma giggled.

            "And what pray tell, are you two doing?" she asked.

            "We aure pwaying hair shop!" Bra said in her adorable little baby talk.  Trunks smiled painfully at his mother, eyes watering as Bra pulled yet another chunk of his hair into a pink butterfly clip.  Bulma smiled at her son.

            "I think i'll let you have an extra piece of desert tonight for putting up with that!"

            "Thanks mama"  Trunks murmered, head being jerked around by Bra yet again.

            "Bra honey, try not to hurt your brother? Please?" Bulma asked, laughing as she nearly toppled him over with the brush, digging it into his head.

            "Sowwy mama" Bra apologized, smacking Trunks upside the head with the brush again.  Trunks fell flat on his face with a big ol' sweatdrop.  Bra jumped back and looked up at her mother.  "oopsy"   Trunks raised his head, looking slightly disoriented.

            "im ok..."

*******

            Later that night, the storm was in ful swing.  Trunks and Bra were sound asleep, and Vegeta and Bulma were getting there.  Bulma lay her head in the crook of Vegeta's neck, kissing it lightly.  Vegeta buried himself in her warmth, and they both drifted off to sleep.  They were soon interuppted by a small creak at the door.  Bulma slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head.  Vegeta was still fast asleep, drooling slightly.  Bulma looked out at the door, and saw nothing.  She shrugged, and was just about to lay back down when a crash of thunder sounded. In ran Bra, screaming.  Vegeta had just bearly woken up when Bra crashlanded into his rock hard chest.

             "Mama daddy im scared!" Bra whimpered, trying to hug both her parents at the same time. Bulma took Bra off her extrememly grouchy husband's chest and pulled her into her lap.

            "Don't worry honey, its just a little storm. Theres nothing to be scared of" Bulma reasurred her daughter, kissing her forhead.

            "I didnt want to wake you up....twunksie yelled at me when i came into his 'woom...so i came into yours..." Bra explained, sticking her thumb in her mouth.  Vegeta grumbled and pulled his pillow over his head.  Bra observed him and turned to her mother.

            "Sorta like daddy" she said.  Bulma gave her a tired smile and pulled her daughter under the covers with her, figuring Bra would not want to go back to bed. Sure enough. Bra snuggled in with her parents without argument.  Vegeta growled lightly and buried himself further under his pillow.  

            A few minutes later, a loud crack of thunder echoed, shaking the house.  Bra screamed, and Vegeta sat up and scolded her.

            "Dammit girl! Hush up!"  then Bulma smacked him upside the head with a pillow, not so softly.  Then feet were heard running from one end of the house to the other, getting louder as they headed in the direction of the bedroom.  A second later, Trunks came barreling in, pouncing on Vegeta.

            "AAAAOOOO!!!!" Vegeta yelled, sitting up and covering his...er...reproductive organs---protectivly.  Trunks ignored his father and clung to his mama.

            "Trunks, i didnt know you were afraid of little storms like this!" Bulma teased, knowing very well Trunks hated storms.

            "Well i just wanted to make sure bra was ok ya know..." Trunks said, reddening.

            "Wanna sleep with us tonight? We can be one big happy family....well, a big happy family and one grouch" Bulma said, referring to Vegeta, who was still hunched over, cradling his....reproductive organs.

            "Okidokey" Trunks agreed, settling in next to bra and Vegeta.  Vegeta glared at his son.

            "If you drool, kick, snore, talk, or touch me in any way shape or form, i am throwing you out the window" Vegeta told him.  Trunks senced the blood-promise in his father's voice, got up, and climbed over bra to sleep next to Bulma, putting Bra next to Vegeta.

            "Same goes for you princess" Vegeta said, not so maliciously.  Bra giggled and looked down at Vegeta's pillow.

            "Daddy, you drooled!" she squealed, giggling happily.  Vegeta rolled his eyes and rolled over, back turned to the rest of his family.  Bra giggled some more and hugged Trunks tightly from the back, as trunks was wrapped in his mothers arms.  As soon as Vegeta sensed his family was asleep, he rolled over, cuddled up to Bra and reached his arm over, stroking Bulma's hair gently.  Without opening her eyes, Bulma raised her hand up and grasped his lovingly.  She squeezed it lightly, then fell asleep again.  Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked faintly, drifting off to sleep.

*************************END FLASHBACK****************************

i can't believe that one year after that you werent here anymore.  And you still arent here anymore.  And you will never, ever be here anymore.  Ok, this lump in my throat is more than i can take i need---------((stops writing))---------

***~Its been awhile

Since i've seen the way the candles light you face

And its been awhile

But i can still remember just the way you taste~***

^^Staind^^

::cries:: so sad!!! So sad!!! So sad!!! Waaaah!! Stay tuned! Review! Flame me and die!  Mwa ha ha ha!


	9. The memories: IV

Chapter nine: Memories IV

            ::FLASHBACK::

"Daddy daddy daddy I wanna go to the park I wanna go to the park now!!" Bra yelled, running around the house crazily.

            "How can a two year old be so hyper?" Vegeta asked himself, following his little girl, making sure she didn't run into the wall or something.  Trunks was outdoors, running around and sparring with Goten, and Bulma was in her lab working on an important project.  She would be going out of town in 4 days to present it at a meeting in Osaka, 200 miles away.

            "Princess, I don't want to go to the park" Vegeta said, following the toddler into the kitchen.  Bra turned around and glared at him.

            "I wanna go NOW!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

            "Vegeta take your daughter to the park!" Bulma cried from the other room.

            "UURRRRGGG FINE!" Vegeta yelled back.   Bra stuck her tongue out at her father.

            "Bra wins! Bra wins!" she yelled, running around in circles.  Vegeta raised an eyebrow, wondering what his daughter was high on.

            "Go upstairs and get your jacket, I need to talk to mommy for a minute" Vegeta said, walking into Bulma's office as bra crawled up the stairs.

`           "Woman!" Vegeta barked as he reached his wife.

            "WHAT?" Bulma retorted, annoyed.

            "Come with us?" Vegeta asked.  Bulma slowly turned around.

            "Vegeta, I have this huge project, and its not done yet! It needs to be completed by Thursday!" she complained

            "Today is only Sunday. You have time sweetheart" Vegeta purred, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no to a petname like that.  Bulma smiled lovingly.  "Oh….alright" she agreed.  Vegeta smirked and secretly praised Kami that the woman wasn't going to make him watch his crazy daughter by himself.

            "Trunks! Come on we are going to the park!" Bulma called to her son.

            "Can Goten come too?" Trunks called back.

            "Sure!"

Trunks and Goten slapped high fives and took off into the air.   Vegeta scooped Bulma up, who was carrying bra, and they all flew to the playground.

            As soon as Trunks and Goten touched down, they immedietly began to throw sand at random people, laughing evilly.  Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's arms as soon as he landed and scolded the two boys.  Bra squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran to the slides.  Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at everyone at the park.  Seeing his glare, everyone calmly grabbed their kids and ran away, leaving the park to the Briefs.

            "Daddy daddy push me on the swing!"Bra cried, motioning for her father.  Vegeta strolled over, set his daughter on the swing, and pushed her gently.  Bulma ran over and jumped on the next swing.

            "Push me too!" Bulma said, winking at Vegeta.  Vegeta rolled his eyes and shoved bulma off the swing into the sand.

            "HEY! Asshole!" Bulma yelled, but quickly suppressed her screams when Vegeta fell on top of her.  Behind them, mad giggling was heard.  Bulma and Vegeta looked up at their attacker, seeing Trunks and Goten laughing.

            "I'll get you for that" Vegeta snarled. But instead of being the shit out of the boys, he leaned down and kissed Bulma forcefully. Bulma immedietly wrapped her arms and legs around Vegeta and kissed him him back.

            "AAHH!!" Trunks yelled, covering his eyes.  He peaked out and looked around, making sure no one was looking.  Goten looked away, embarrassed for his friend.

            "Stop! Stop! Its too embarrassing! Stop it!!" Trunks yelled frantically.  Bra laughed and laughed, kicking her legs on the swing.  Vegeta sat up again and smirked.

            "Don't try anything smart again and I wont do it again" he said.  Bulma sat up and brushed herself off.

            "Not that we mind too much"

Half hour later, Bra was burying herself in the sand, and Trunks and Goten were sparring, and Vegeta and Bulma were sitting at a picnic table talking.

            "So how long are you going to be gone?" Vegeta asked, wrapping his arms around Bulma's shoulders, leaning his head on hers.

            "mm….2 days…3 at the most" Bulma replied, kissing his hands that lay before her.

            "I'm going to miss  you" Vegeta whispered timidly, not sure how she'd react.

            "Eh I won't miss you" Bulma said casually.  She grinned and turned her head towards Vegeta, who was staring at her with a mix of shock and hurt.  Bulma giggled and pinched his cheek.

            "You are so cute when you're caught off guard!" she said.  Vegeta growled.

            "Why you little-"

Bulma jumped up and ran into the sand.  Vegeta ran after her, chasing her down.  Bulma raced up the playground steps, vegeta right on her tail.  She jumped up and was about to climb down the wiggly bars when Vegeta grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He sat down on the wiggly bars and pulled her down so that bulma was straddling his legs.  Vegeta pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her, hard.  Bulma giggled against his lips and toyed with his hair.  

            All the while, bra wasn't paying the least bit attention and had started building a sand castle, while Trunks and Goten were just noticing Bulma and Vegeta's making out.

            "GAWD! Not again!!"

            "Trunks, why do your parents always do that"

            "I don't know Goten, I really don't know"

::END FLASHBACK::

            That was the last time we were all together as a whole family like that.

And I'm in  
so totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically acting  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you

-Martina McBride


	10. The memories: V

Chapter 10: Memories IIV  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
"Vegeta, do you think you could possibly carry this downstairs for me?" Bulma asked her husband, pointing to her bulging suitcase. Vegta rolled his eyes.   
"Damn Bulma, your only going to be gone for 2 days!"  
"Well I just want to be prepared" Bulma replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes again and took her suitcase, bringing it downstairs.  
"I don't leave till tomorrow night, so I have until then to remember anything I may have forgotton"  
"Like what? the kitchen sink?"  
"Ha ha, very funny dear. Where are Trunks and Bra?"  
Vegeta shrugged. "Their your brats" Bulma wacked him upside the head and went outside to search for them. A few minutes later she came back in with Trunks and Bra.  
"Now you guys, since I am leaving tomorrow for a couple days, I want us all to eat dinner together like a normal civilized family" she said, eyeing her husband. Vegeta humphed.   
***  
After dinner, Bulma sent Trunks and Bra to bed, then plopped down on the couch next to Vegeta. She propped her legs up on his lap and threw her arms around him, kissing his earlobe. Vegeta leaned into her, purring and nuzzling her neck.  
"I miss you already" Bulma murmered against his soft skin. Vegeta rubbed her leg lovingly and snaked his other arm around her waist.  
"I thought you were the one that said you wouldnt miss me" he teased. Bulma smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.  
"I lied" Vegeta eyed her.  
"I know"  
Bulma looked down, then glanced up at the stairs.  
"lets go go bed" Bulma suggested, trailing her fingers along Vegeta's face. Vegeta grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Sounds good to me" So the two arose and walked up the stairs side by side. Bulma stuck her head into Trunks' and Bra's rooms, making sure they were asleep. Then she wrapped her hand up in Vegeta's, and they sauntered into their bedroom. Vegeta pulled the door shut, then wrapped Bulma up in his arms. Bulma leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent heavily.  
"I love you" she murmered, then started undressing him. Vegeta allowed her to do this, until he was down to nothing. Then he walked over to the bed, proudly in his birthday suit, and pulled the covers back, fluffing pillows. Then he calmly walked back over to Bulma, and literally pounced on her. Bulma screamed and fell back on the bed, Vegeta completely ravishing her face and neck. She started laughing and kissing him as Vegeta removed all her clothes and pulled her up under the blankets.  
****  
The next morning, Vegeta awoke to Bulma's sleeping face before him. She had her hands up next to her, balled in slight fists. the blanket was drawn neatly up to her elbows, and she was breathing shallow and calmly with sleep. A wave of love over took Vegeta as he stared at his wife. He slowly pulled her into his arms, trying not to wake her. Fortionately, once he was situated with the blue haired beauty wrapped in his embrace, Bulma only sighed with contentment and snuggled deep into his chest. Vegeta growled deep in his throat,purring loudly. He laid their with his wife in his arms, thinking of his life. He looked down at Bulma, and kissed her forhead softly, thankful for her very exsistance.  
*****  
'"I'M ABOUT READY TO LEAVE!!" Bulma called up the stairs, assembling her bags and things. one bag had clothes, one bag had bathroom items, and the other contained her project for the board meeting. Trunks and Bra tumbled down the stairs and hugged their mother. Bra hugged her around the knees and Trunks let his mom take him in her arms, rocking him lightly.  
"I love you trunks"  
"I love you too mama" he responded, then lifted Bra up and gave her to Bulma.  
"I love you bra" she said, kissing Bra's nose  
"I wuv you too mama" Bra said, clapping her hands. Bulma smiled and set her down. Then Vegeta pushed in between his children and held Bulma around the waist, just bearly brushing his lips against hers, leaving him enough space to talk.  
"I love you Bulma" He growled against her skin, causing Bulma to shiver. Bulma laid her arms over his shoulders and kissed him.  
"I love you too veggie" she said, kissing him once more. Vegeta winced at this irritating name but kissed her back fully. Trunks made a face and stuck a finger down his throat and Bra just toddled off into the living room. She was too young to understand her mother was leaving for awhile, so it really made no difference to her. Bulma and Vegeta whispered sweet nothings to each other and kissed tenderly until Trunks cleared his throat loudly. Bulma laid her head over Vegeta's shoulder, looking at her son.  
"Something wrong sweetie?" Trunks rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Vegeta held his wife until she checked her watch over his shoulder.  
"Veggie-chan, I really need to get going" she said, sounding disappointed. "please don't kill the kids while i'm gone"  
"Don't worry too much about it" he said gruffly, kissing her again. Bulma kissed him once more, then pulled away from him.  
"Bye kids! love you!"  
"Love you too!" Trunks responded from the kitchen.  
"Wuv you too!" Bra imitated. Vegeta followed bulma out to her car, carrying her bags. He stuffed them in the back, sure to be extra careful with her project. Then he trapped her against the car and kissed her fiercly. As soon as he let up, Bulma looked dazed and suprised.  
"Vegeta! damn i'm only gonna be gone for 2 days! I should really go places more often!"  
"This is just the first time you'll be going away for awhile..." he whispered against her neck, kissing it softly.   
"I really need to go babe" she said, pulling herself out from under his weight. She opened the car door and slid inside, Vegeta closing it behind her.  
"I love you" Bulma mouthed, and before Vegeta could respond, Bulma was outta there in her air car.  
"...love you too" Vegeta said to himself. He kicked around a pebble for a minute, then sauntered inside.  
****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
~LIKE A FIRE WITH NO FLAME  
GIRL IT'S ON YOU  
I CAN HARDLY MAINTAIN  
YOU WITH NO ME  
THE EARTH WITH NO SEA  
BIRD WITH NO BEE  
THAT'S THE WAY I'M GONNA BE  
WITHOUT YOU~  
-Jagged Edge  
  
  
Now guys, I must warn you. Chapter 11 is going to be the absolute saddest thing you have ever read. So please come prepared with tissues, tissues, tissues! R&R and stick around! 11 will be up very soon!  
--Washu the Goddess-- 


	11. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 11: The beginning of the end

I am not sure how I am going to write this. This will be the most painful thing I will ever have to endure. But I need to get it out. So here goes....

**FLASHBACK**

            "Alright brats, bed! now!" Vegeta shouted, chasing Trunks and Bra up the stairs.  Bra couldnt make it fast enough, So Vegeta swooped her up in his arms, and flew her to her crib.  He plunked her down and kissed her cheek.

            "Nigh-night daddy!" Bra yelled, grinnin up at him, laying down.  Vegeta pulled her blanket around her and stroked her turquoise hair.

            "Goodnight princess" he said, then walked out.  He looked inside Trunks' room, and saw his son sitting on his bed with a forlorn look on his face.       

            "Whats the matter?" Vegeta demaded.  Trunks looked up at his father, face drawn and sad.

            "I kinda miss mama already" he whispered, afraid his father would find him weak.  Vegeta's heart went out to his son, but he didnt want to make it too clear.

            "She will be back soon don't get all worked up about it. Its not good for you" he said gruffly.  Trunks half smiled and climbed under the covers.

            "G'night dad"

            "mm-night kid"  Vegeta grumbled, and closed his door.  Vegeta walked down the stairs, noticing the quietness.  He  Walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and picked up the TV remote.  The last thing he remembered was blurry wrestling.

*Whats happening to me..whats happening to me...whats happ-AAH!" Vegeta jumped up, pale and wide eyed. He was in a cold sweat and feeling very nauseated.  He grasped his chest and breathed in short raspy breaths.  He felt as if someone had just taken his innards and threw them out.  He was sure he was going to vomit when he passed out.

2 HOURS LATER

*DING----DONG.....*

Vegeta raised his head wearily, dazed and confused.  The VCR clock read 12:11am.  

*DING----DONG....*

He raised himself up and made his way to the door, breath still rough and raspy.  He pulled the door open and raised his eyes up to a tall figure standing in the doorway.

            "what do you want" Vegeta growled, wincing as another pain in his chest rolled over him.

            "Are you Mr. Brief?" the man asked.

            "You could say that...what is it to you..." he groaned, serious pain overtaking him now.

            "Sir...are you alright?"

            "Yes yes Im fine what is it you want?"

            "May I come in"

            Vegeta groaned again inwardly, and walked in the house, leaving the door open. The man took this as the most polite invitation he was going to get, and followed Vegeta in.

            "Sir you don't look to well"

            "I just have a serious stomach ache, now what is it you want at 12 in the blasted morning?" Vegeta nearly shouted, rubbing his temples.

            "Mr. Brief, I have some extremely serious news to tell you"   Vegeta finally looked up at the man in confusion.  He saw the badge.  A police man.

            "...what...what is it?" Vegeta asked.

            "Is Bulma brief in anyway related to you?" 

            "Yes, she is my wife....why do you care" he grumbled.

            "You're wife.....I'm very sorry, you're wife was in a car accident and...."  Vegeta looked wearily up at the Policeman.

            "Please no..."

            "and i'm very sorry sir, there was nothing we could do to save her. It was already too late. She died with no pain" the policeman explained.  Vegeta stared.  The pain grew greater and greater, until he could bear it no more. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

            "thank you, sir....you can leave now." Vegeta said, trying to control his shaking voice.

            "im very sorry for your loss, Mr brief"

            "Please just leave" Vegeta whispered.  The policeman squeezed Vegeta's shoulder, and said "The hospital will be calling you tomorrow morning" and he let himself out.  Vegeta slowly uncovered his face once he heard the door shut.  His hands were shaking, his whole body was.

            "no....NO!!!!" he howled, slamming his fists down.

            "NO! NO!!! NO!!!!!! not my Bulma...Not my Bulma......." Vegeta cried, tears streaming down his face.  He fell completely to the ground and curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.  

            "no....not my bulma......bulma.....NOT MY BULMA!" he screamed, his throat choked up. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" he screamed again, pounding his fists on the ground.

            "you can't take her away...."he whispered, choking on his own tears.  He lay their silently, throat hitching and choking, tears streaming from his eyes, his arms wrapped around his nauseated stomach.

            Trunks awoke immediately when he felt the ground shake.  He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see his father laying in the fetal postion on the floor.

            "Dad...Dad was the matter" Trunks whispered, knowing something was terribly, terribly wrong.

            Vegeta didn't answer.

Trunks knelt down beside his father and shook his shoulders.

            "Dad! tell me whats wrong!" he cried extatically.  Vegeta looked up at him, eyes red and tears still flowing.

            "Don't you feel it? Can't you feel it?" he yelled.    

            "Feel what!" Trunks yelled back

            "Your mother is gone!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fists down again.  Trunks blinked.

            "W-w-what d-do y-you m-ean, g-g-gone?" Trunks whispered, eyes wide with terror.

            "car accident. nothing they could do" Vegeta whispered softly, almost unhearable. But trunks heard enough.

            "oh no...oh no mama.....MAMA!" trunks screamed out in anguish, wrapping his arms around himself and crying loudly.  Vegeta immediately started crying again, and pulled his son to him, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth, both father and son crying painfully.  Trunks' sobs were so painful and distressed Vegeta couldnt hardly stand it.  But he contined to hold his son, Trunks' shoulders hitching and shaking with every anguished cry he whimpered.

            "I want my mom....i want my mama....i want her so bad!" Trunks sobbed, sniffing loudly, voice wavering with tears.  "Please dont take her away from me! I can't lose my mom! I WANT MY MOM!" he screamed.  Vegeta wrapped his arms tighter around his son, suddenly afraid to let go.  He'd never seen Trunks so aroused with fury, and he didnt want to let his son get out of control.  Vegeta sobbed into his son's hair, so afraid the pain would kill them both.  Neither of them noticed Bra climbing down the stairs.

            "daddy? daddy why are you and trunks crying" she asked softly as she approached them.  Trunks started crying silently, the worst kind of cry, as did Vegeta.  Vegeta slowly looked up at his daughter, realizing he needed to be strong of her for a moment.  He took a deep breath and opened one arm to her.  Bra crawled in his lap next to the silent crying Trunks, and looked up at her father.

            "Princess...mama isnt going to be coming home" he said, voice shaking.  Trunks uttered another sob and buried his face in his father's shirt.

            "Why not?" bra asked, eyes filling up with tears.

            "Well, mama decided she wanted to go up to where all the angels live...she really likes it there, and wants to stay there for awhile" Vegeta choked, trying to tell his daughter as softly as possible.

            "Why doesnt she want to stay with us anymore?"

            "Oh princess, she does! but she can't leave....the place she is in now is so beautiful, she wants to wait there for us until we come and be with her" he said, a lump in his throat forming once more.

            "But...when can we see her again?"

            "I'm not sure Bra....sooner then you think...." but his tries to keep her calm were in vain. Bra burst into tears and wailed.  Vegeta collected his daugher in his other arm, holding her tightly, and holding trunks with his other.  He had never held his two children really, not voluntarily, but now it didnt matter.  It didnt even cross his mind.  And their the broken family sat, for the rest of the night, afraid to leave each other.  Trunks eventually cried himself to sleep, a few tears oozing out ever once and awhile.  Bra fell asleep too, tears stained on her pale skin.  And Vegeta, Vegeta was a wreck.  He stayed awake, leaning against the wall with his two children in his arms, wide eyed.  He was still crying, but was not even aware of it anymore.  Tears just kept falling and falling.  He thought deeply as though in a trance.  Then he looked up towards the ceiling.

            "I love you Bulma...i love you..i love you so much..." 

And he began to sob once more.

~But the truth remains ,your

Gone. Gone. Gone.

You're gone

You're gone, you're gone

but the truth remains

your...........................~

-NSYNC

 I have never cried so hard while writing.

Stay tuned.


	12. Coming to Terms

Chapter twelve: Coming to Terms

And that's all I really need to tell you. I really don't feel that I can go into your death in any more detail. It orders to keep my sanity I must start wrapping this up.  I hope by this letter you can understand how much you changed my life. You loved me, took care of me, comforted me, tolerated me, argued with me, made love with me, and most importantly, stood with me.  You never once backed away from me.  You were never behind me or in front of me, you were always right there by my side.  I now realize this death wasn't anybody's fault. Anybody that loved you and knew what kind of life you had anyway.  The bastard who caused the accident has 1 more year before he is released from jail.  When he is released, I am going to kill him.

            On a lighter note, your brats are glad I allowed them to write to you within this letter. Trunks says that a huge weight of despair as been lifted, and Bra says she feels close to you.  Bless us Bulma.  Where you're at, I know you can.  I know you are watching us right now, wishing you were here.  You shout at me from heaven whenever I do something stupid, I bet my life on it. I can almost feel you kissing me goodnight once and awhile.  And that's because I know you are watching over me and the brats.  How I wish I could touch you again. Feel you against me, deep inside me.  Not just sexually, but mentally too. As I said earlier, when you left this world, I died with you.

            Soon, my precious Bulma, soon we will be together again.  Goodbye for now, little one.

            I love you so very much,

Vegeta

*Emotions, taking me over

I'm caught up in sorrow, lost in a song

But if you would come back

Come home to me darlin'….*

Destiny's Child

Stay tuned! It's not over yet!!


	13. Epilogue

Chapter thirteen: Epilogue

            "There's nothing we can do for him anymore" the doctor said, shaking his head.  "He probably won't make it through the night"   

Bra heaved a sob and hugged her brother tightly.  Trunks, 32, held his 23 year old sister close for a minute, then left her side and approached his father's room.

            "dad?" he whispered when he reached Vegeta's bed side.  Bra closed the door to Vegeta's room, deciding to leave Trunks to talk to their father alone.  She came out into the den in time to See Trunks' wife let herself in the front door.

            "Hello, Washu" Bra sniffed, wrapping her arms around herself.  Washu brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face.

            "Bra, how is Vegeta?" Washu asked carefully, putting an arm around her sister-in-law's shoulder.

            "The doctor says all we can do is wait for him to die" Bra said softly, putting her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry aloud.

            "Oh no…" Washu whispered, hugging the younger woman close.

            "I've never had a father…in all my 28 years I've never had one…I can't imagine what you must be going through" Washu said, stroking Bra's hair.

            "—I—I want Goten---can you get me Goten?" Bra whispered.  Washu nodded.

            "Of course. I'll call him right now"   A few minutes later, Goten opened the door and wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms.  Washu quickly wiped a stray tear away, and opened Vegeta's bedroom door quietly.  She saw her husband kneeling next to the bed, talking to his father.

            "Dad," she heard him say, "I know I was nothing but a burden to you and mama for a long time-"

            "Son, you were not a burden…we just weren't ready to have a brat, that's all" Vegeta said raspily.  He coughed pitifully.  "stupid heart"

Trunks smiled through his tears and hugged his father.

            "I love you papa" Vegeta turned his head to him.

            "I love ya too, brat"

Washu silently approached the two men and put her arms around trunks from behind.  Trunks noticed her long hair and realized who it was. He clutched her hands lovingly.  Washu got the approval of her husband, and knelt next to vegeta's death bed.

            "Vegeta, you are the closest thing to a father I have ever had. You are quite the pain in the ass-"

Vegeta smirked.

            "But I still love you" Washu finished, kissing his cheek.  Vegeta eyed the pink haired woman.

"You better be good to my son, or I'll come after you in your worst possible nightmares and I'll---"

            "Ok dad that's enough" Trunks laughed, putting his arms around washu.

            "I'm going to go get bra. Don't die on me now, ok?" Trunks joked sadly, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye. Washu wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked out.  Seconds later, Bra walked in, Goten following closely.

            "Daddy" Bra whispered, seeing vegeta looking up at her.

            "Daddy---you can't leave us yet!" Bra cried, kneeling down and hugging her father's hand to her cheek.  Vegeta cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

            "Princess, I love you very much" Vegeta started. "And if your heart is set on Kakarotto's brat, then I approve of him" he finished, looking at Goten.  "and if you hurt her---"

            "No I won't sir! Thank you sir!" Goten said nervously, stepping forward and shaking Vegeta's outstretched hand.  Vegeta grasped Goten's hand as tightly as he could in his weak state.  Bra sobbed in her throat and wiped her eyes.  Vegeta let go of Goten's hand and gently stroked his daughter's long turquoise locks.

            "I want you to be happy" Vegeta said sincerely. Bra held his hand and cried.

            "Spawn of Kakoratto, go get my kid and his mate" Vegeta ordered.

            "Yes sir" Goten ran out, and brought Trunks and Washu in.  All four of them gathered around Vegeta's bed as he started to breath deeply and slowly.  Bra buried her face in Goten's chest, crying loudly.  Trunks held Vegeta's hand in both of his and leaned on it, watching is father for any signs of discomfort.  Washu let her tears fall silently as she stroked Vegeta's hair, praying silently.

            "Bulma" Vegeta rasped suddenly. All the young adults looked at him expectantly.

            **

A white light had taken over Vegeta's area of vision.  Vegeta looked deeper, seeing an even brighter ray advancing towards him.

            "Bulma….my love….i'm coming…." He whispered, then took his last weary breath.

The room was cold and silent.

            "DADDY!" Bra howled, jumping out of Goten's arms and laying over Vegeta's unmoving chest, shoulders heaving heavily.  Trunks squeezed Vegeta's hand to his face, and let the tears begin to fall.  Washu bowed her head and signed the cross over herself, then took Trunks in her arms and rocked him gently.  Goten pulled Bra off her father slowly, holding her tightly as she cried. Yet all their tears were bitter sweet, for they remembered Vegeta's final words.

            Bulma…my love….i'm coming…..

*~ She's gone to heaven 

so I've got to be good

so I can see my baby

when I leave this world~*

-Pearl Jam  
  

The End

Washu the Goddess, December 7th, 2001

Author's ending notes:

            This has, by far, been the saddest story I have ever written. Also, statistically, my most popular.

            I got so many comments on how much the story was enjoyed, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you.  This mainly goes for those "Too lazy to sign in" because I make my best effort to acknowledge everyone who signs in or leaves email.

            I also received many pleads to bring Bulma back. yes, it would have been simple just to get the dragonballs, but it just wasn't working for me.  I wanted the ending to be bittersweet. I wanted you to grieve for veggie-chan, but also be happy that he will be with his precious bulma once more.

            "Speaking of, Vegeta may have seemed OOC, but I hope you can get past that minor issue and still enjoy this story.

So tell me. Did I do good? ^^  I loved having you! That's the end! Thanks for reading!

-Washu the Goddess


End file.
